1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bag bottom cushioning structure for an inflated air cushion bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inflated air cushion bag having a plurality of air columns on its surface. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a cushioning structure which is provided at the bottom of an inflated air cushion bag and which has air columns rendered into a bent configuration to form an extended curved-surface cushioning space.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflated air cushion bags, which are characterized by the cushioning air columns on their surface, are now extensively used in the packaging of fragile objects. The air columns provide a cushioning effect when the packaged objects are subjected to collision or external impact, thereby preventing the objects from damage.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional inflated air cushion bag 1b, which has a receiving space 13b therein for receiving an object 9. A bag opening 11b is formed at the top of the bag 1b and communicates with the receiving space 13b. Two lateral walls and the bottom 12b of the bag 1b are typically formed with a plurality of air columns 61b, 62b, 63b divided from one another by hot-sealed lines. The air columns 61b, 62b, 63b extend mainly along the axial direction of the bag opening 11b and of the bottom 12b. The air columns 61b, 62b, 63b can be wrapped around the object 9 along with the bag 1b such that, when the bag 1b is subjected to collision or external impact, the air columns 61b, 62b, 63b provide a shock absorbing and cushioning effect to the object 9 packaged in the bag 1b and thus prevent the object 9 from breakage or damage during transportation.
However, once the object 9 is placed in the receiving space 13b of the bag 1b, there is only a small gap left between the bottom of the object 9 and the inner bottom surface of the receiving space 13b, or the bottom of the object 9 is in direct contact with the inner bottom surface of the receiving space 13b, due to the weight of the object 9. Both configurations are disadvantageous in that, should the bottom 12b of the bag 1b hit the ground, there will be insufficient cushioning space between the bottom of the object 9 and the inner bottom surface of the receiving space 13b. Chances are the impact force generated by the bottom 12b of the bag 1b hitting the ground will be directly transmitted to the bottom of the object 9 and cause damage thereto.